


Who'd Have Known

by artificialmay



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: I wrote this jetlagged, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:49:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmay/pseuds/artificialmay
Summary: Based on Lily Allen's Who'd Have Known. I wrote this while really jet lagged after listening to this song on repeat for about an hour because it was like the only song that didn't delete itself off my iPod (long story)





	Who'd Have Known

If you asked either of them when the relationship started, neither of them could give you a clear answer. There had been too many hookups, making out on stage in front of thousands of fans all screaming their names and recording on their phones. Too many other meetings, in the hotel rooms after the shows, as Twitter and reddit blew up with the new videos. They got into habits, in rare moments when they had a show in the same city at the same time, when they were filming episodes of UNHhhh or even rarer, when they were both home at the same time. Trixie would return to his room, still on the high of the end of a show, and would wipe off his makeup and wait, maybe on his phone, maybe turning on the tv, something small, until he heard Katya’s footsteps echo down the hallway, and a little smile would curve across his face as he waited for Katya to come in.

Similarly, Katya would remove his drag as fast as possible and shake off whoever he was with, in love with the moments he could be alone up the elevator and straight into Trixie’s room, without having to pretend he was spending the nights alone. Each night outside Trixie’s door, Katya would knock twice then enter, smiling a little before locking the door, giddy that his wildest dream, that Trixie would ever want him, need him, was coming true.

Neither could really believe the other wanted them. Neither could believe they stayed up for hours in hushed conversations, and slightly louder other activities, still quiet in case next door heard. They were happy.

One night, after a packed show, after Katya has already snuck in and snuggled close to Trixie. They guard each other against the harsh air con that blasts through the hotel room, and Katya brings up an topic they’ve both thought and rarely spoken about.

“Bri? When are we going to tell people?”  
They’ve kept themselves to creeping into hotel rooms because if they ever did tell the world about this, they’re scared the sanctuary they have would dissolve. They’re scared that their fans would become too obsessed, the fans are not oblivious to the comments already. But Trixie and Katya know they can’t be secret forever.

Most of the time the conversation turns to this they divert it, and talk about something else, their show, their worries, the weather. Publicity is taboo.   
“Can we talk about it tomorrow honey?” asks Trixie. “Tonight was so amazing and I don’t want to ruin it.” They’d kissed at the show that night, which was something queens did often, but never for as long, or with as much passion. There was never a lingering look between other queens when they pulled away.  
“Of course,” responds Katya, resting his head on Trixie’s shoulder. They both wonder,  _everyone must have figured it out by now._

Katya doesn’t know whether to call Trixie his boyfriend or not. They are in love for sure, yet Katya brushes away romantic allegations. “Yes, I’m sexually attracted to Trixie,” he often says.  _And romantically,_  he thinks,  _and every other way I can be._

Trixie just keeps quiet.  _Smile and wave_  he thinks.

The truth being although they’re more in love than ever when they curl up next to each other and watch soaps, or cheesy rom-coms, or god forbid, Contact. A glass of pinot noir in one hand and Katya in the other is when Trixie feels the most secure, the most loved. Alone. Together.

When they’re apart, when it’s impossible to sneak into each other’s hotel rooms because there’s miles and miles of land between them, they still chat. FaceTime calls, texting. Katya sees a text from Trixie come through, and his entire being lights up. Everyone can see it. But no one knows why. They’re beginning to suspect though. Beginning to see that there’s not just a really good friendship between the Russian and the barbie doll.

Through their grainy FaceTime love, Katya asks: “what are we Brian?”  
“I’m a drag queen not a philosopher,” Trixie responds, which makes Katya laugh, “but who knows. We’re in love, that’s all that matters to me.”  
Neither of them have the guts to admit they want more.  
“I like that,” says Katya. “We’re like star crossed lovers.”  
It’s Trixie’s turn to laugh.

They both live for these little moments, but the time that they’re apart stretches. They’re both in high demand, and they’re both always working. And that takes its toll on them, but they always know they’ll see each other soon, and that keeps them going.

“You two just need to fuck and be done with it,” commented Willam backstage after some show, seeing them cuddled up together. “You’re disgusting”  
Katya wheezes and Trixie screams, what passes for laughing, they both love each other’s laugh.  
“80% sexy, 20% disgusting,” says Katya, which makes everyone laugh this time, but she thinks  _Oh Willam, if only you knew._

It would feel weird to tell everyone the truth though.

And that’s the real reason they keep quiet: love feels just a little alien. They’re in disbelief that they want each other. They still question boundaries, what’s real.

A lot of their love is real.

Because the truth is they’re happy. Still unbelieving, but in the way that makes you smile dizzily. A happy disbelief.

 _He loves me,_  thinks Katya.  _How did that happen?_  
_Who’d have known?_  thinks Trixie.  _Who’d have known?_


End file.
